DIAS LLUVIOSOS
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: tras un dia llubioso, naruto recuerda cada una de sus malas experiencias, su dolor es muy grande, pero, tras darce cuenta de algo muy importante, aun sonrie a la vida. lo se es muy pesimo pero denle una oportunidad. SASUNARU.


Bueno primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a las tres personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, además de agradecer la espera que antemano dije acerca de este fic, afortunadamente ya tengo Word y podré continuar con más historias gracias por la espera, disfrútenlo.

ACLARACIONES: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke, y ambos son propiedad de Masashis Kishimoto.

-…- diálogos

_-Cursiva-_ pensamientos de Naruto

* * *

LLUVIA:

Los días lluviosos siempre se han catalogado como la causante de la depresión de la mayoría de las personas en esta ocasión no era diferente, por que, Naruto, acostado en la gran cama matrimonial con vista a la ventana, contemplaba la lluvia, dejando que sus ojos se llenasen de tristeza al recordar los sucesos que lastimaron en su vida cuando era joven.

Pero en esta ocasión, la que mas dolor le daba recordar era aquella en la que se embarazó de su primer hijo, si bien dicen que el primer hijo es una bendición, Naruto no lo dudaba, pero, el modo de engendrarlo, no fue precisamente, una de entrega de amor mutua.

_Desde el inicio, desde el día en que su rival y amigo, había terminado su penitencia, supo que este solo tenia una meta en la vida -después de que su hermano muriera, claro- y era el de resurgir el difunto clan Uchiha. Naruto, siendo ya consiente de las emociones que su amigo le producía, le dolía saber que muy a pesar de que él aria todo para ayudarlo, respecto a ese tema, desafortunadamente, era inútil..._

_Cuando Sasuke, le dijo que estaba interesado en una mujer -que aparentemente era una que el no conocía- su corazón se contrajo en un aparatoso dolor, y una impotencia enorme cruzó en todo su ser. Pero, lo peor fue cuando este, se la había presentado... esa mujer, que con un porte que delataba lo buena persona que era, la sonrisa calida que mostraba, sus ojos azules encantadores, y su cabello largo de un castaño claro, lo hacia admitir, dolorosamente, pero lo hacia, que era...__la mujer perfecta __-se dijo a si mismo con ironía-. Recordó que lo único que pudo decir cuando esta amablemente y con una sonrisa conquistadora de corazones, le dijo __"hola mucho gusto Naruto-Kun"__, fue decir un débil, hola, con una sonrisa mas fingida que las que normalmente mostraba._

_Pero fue más grande su dolor cuando, después de un tiempo, y de una fiesta en la celebración del compromiso de su amiga Hinata con el secundario del clan Hyuuga, Neji, perdió su virginidad con nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Este quien con las copas encima, lo forzó a salir del lugar, llevándolo a una de las múltiples habitaciones de la mansión Hyuuga, desnudándolo en el transcurso del camino, atándolo en la cama, y entrando en él, de manera muy brusca sin anuncio ni invitación y el aparatoso orgasmo que tubo dentro de su cuerpo, fue lo que lo orillo a callar lo que en ese momento sentía, repulsión y coraje, pero no con el dueño de su cuerpo, sino con sigo mismo, por que sabiendo, que, siendo mas fuerte que el Uchiha, a un con sus copas encima, no hizo absolutamente, nada..._

_Y lo mas catastrófico de eso, fue, que después de enterarse que esperaba un hijo de Sasuke -algo que le sorprendió de sobremanera, lastimando mas su corazón- fue que este ya había empezado una relación un poco formal con la chica. Sakura, su mejor amiga, sabiendo de su estado y enfadada con el Uchiha, amenazo con hablar con él, pero él se lo había impedido, diciéndole que no podía decirle por que su amigo ahora iniciaba una relación con una chica. Y con la angustia, las lagrimas y el enojo a flor de piel, Sakura, calló._

_Unos meses después de ello, cuando cumplía los seis meses de embarazo, Tsunade, le había dicho que tenia que seguir teniendo relaciones con el padre del hijo que esperaba, por que si no lo hacia, el riesgo que corría el feto, de salir con complicaciones eran inmensas. Naruto no sabia que hacer, teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke estaba próximo a casarse con dicha joven. A pocos días de su boda, Sasuke, se comenzó a sentir extraño, no sabiendo el porque, solo podía pensar en el alegre rostro del rubio dobe y que inexplicablemente, cadáver que veía a su prometida no podía negar que se imaginara al rubio sonriéndole. Un día, no aguantándolo mas se apareció en casa de Naruto, descubriendo de no una buena manera el embarazo de este por una platica que el rubio mantenía con un preocupado Sai, y que después de que se quedaran completamente solos -mas bien que Sasuke corriera a Sai de la casa del rubio- comenzó a gritarle ofensas y maldiciones en su cara y, posteriormente, a negar a su supuesto hijo._

_Con el dolor en su corazón, la desesperación y la angustia, Naruto se defendió como podía, recriminándole a Sasuke acerca de la violación que le había producido y que no sabiendo que quedaría embarazado, no se había atrevido a decir nada. Sasuke, con la rabia a flor de piel y la extraña sensación de alegría, le comunico a Naruto que en un par de días se casaba. Esperando su reacción, permaneció quieto, asta que una frase cargada de odio salio de los carnosos labios de Naruto: __"no te digo esto para que cánseles tu...compromiso, no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo de MI hijo, solo quiero que tengas conciencia, que si un día tu y tu...futura esposa tienen hijos, no quiero que el mió sea considerado el bastando, que fue procreado en una noche de borrachera de parte del famoso Sasuke Uchiha con copas enzima" __y terminando, Sasuke quedo congelado en su lugar. Inexplicablemente, esas palabras dolieron en el orgullo y corazón del moreno. No...No seria el bastando, por que ese pequeño, era SU hijo, SU sangre...UN Uchiha. Y tomando una decisión, Sasuke salio de esa casa sin decir nada, dejando a Naruto hecho un mar de lágrimas y dolor..._

_Durante el periodo del embarazo, Naruto, no le había dicho nada a Sasuke acerca de lo que Tsunade le había dicho, ni siquiera lo había visto. Dos semanas después, el timbre de su casa sonó, atendiendo de inmediato llevándose una dolorosa sorpresa. En el alfeizar de la puerta, Sasuke ya hacia parado con cara de pocos amigos, y un aura que no pronosticaba nada bueno –al menos para él-. Cohibido, le había encarado, esperando respuesta de parte de Sasuke, obteniendo un fuerte apretón a su brazo, sintiéndose arrastrado a su habitación, soltándolo violentamente sobre la cama. El temor se extendió sobre su cuerpo, prediciendo lo que Sasuke le aria, llorando de frustración no pudo mas que dejarse hacer, sintiéndose sucio cuando Sasuke se adentro a su cuerpo una vez mas, y con el arrepentimiento flotando en su cuerpo, se dejo ultrajar solo para salvar la vida de su hijo..._

_Pasando los meses, Naruto se le había hecho una dolorosa costumbre el dejarse tocar cuando a Sasuke le placía, proponiéndose a si mismo a encerrarse en un circulo de inexpresividad, solo, cuando estaba cerca de él. Naruto, perdido en su delirio de dolor, no se había percatado que Sasuke pasaba mas tiempo con él, ni se había enterado del rumor de que el propio Uchiha, había cancelado su matrimonio, permanentemente._

_El día del parto fue lo que catalogo como una bendición y un castigo al mismo tiempo, su hijo, quien había pesado 3 kilos 500 gramos, había heredado la viva imagen de Sasuke. Cabellos negros carbón que probaban que su hijo si era un Uchiha, además de su piel porcelanita. Pero base a su apariencia física, los zafiros que tenía el pequeño por ojos, probaban que eran su herencia._

_Naruto se serró en sus penas, no dándose cuenta del las facciones que el rostro de Sasuke adquiría. Por que con su hijo en brazos, los fríos ojos negros de Sasuke, desprendían un brillo de orgullo y alegría, y el temblor que su cuerpo sufría, tan predecible que cualquiera pudo notarlo. Por todos menos por Naruto._

_Cuando Kuroi -nombre dado por Naruto- cumplió los cinco meses, las cosas cambiaron para peor desde su parto, a vista de Naruto, por que después de durar tres días reposando en el hospital, fue dado de alta, pero, a orden de Tsunade, sus cosas fueron trasladadas a la casa de Sasuke -cosa que lo molesto de sobremanera- por que él, suficiente tenia con verlo durante su internación, como para verlo siempre en una casa que no era suya. Y, decidiendo cerrarse una vez más con el moreno, no noto el cambio que este adquiría con el paso de los días, ni las miradas arrepentidas que indirectamente le daba, ni sus disculpas disfrazadas con claras palabras difusas, ni sus ruegos por un lugar en su corazón que decía en un agónico silencio._

_El primer año del pequeño morenito, no fue tan diferente como los meses transcurridos, por que Naruto no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra al moreno, muy a pesar que este, le dijese algo o se acercara tanto a él._

_Sasuke, arto de la actitud distante del rubio, dejo a su hijo a cargo de Iruka -quien, por la sorpresa no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada-, y después de una fuerte discusión con el rubio, lo obligó a salir con él. Molesto, Naruto lo ignoro en todo el trayecto del paseo, pero después de que Sasuke, lo subiera a la noria, y que, a base de gritos, le explico las cosas que el rubio no había estado presente desde meses antes del parto. Sus lagrimas no tardaron en ser presentes en sus ojos, mientras su corazón se contraía y se aceleraba asta casi producirle una taquicardia, mirando como los ojos ónice, adquirían un brillo cariñoso mientras sus palabras salían con una paciencia que desesperaba, y como sus manos temblaban al contacto con las de porcelana del moreno, y como después de casi desmayarse, sentir los fríos labios sobre los suyos._

Cerro sus ojos, tratando de olvidar los días tristes y concentrándose el los de dicha que día con día tenia, suspiro un poco, y se acomodo mas en la cama, sintiendo como un brazo se enredaba en su cintura y una respiración pausada le hacia cosquillas a su nuca, erizándole la piel aun a pesar de los años que estaba a costumbraza a ella. Sonriendo y dándose la vuelta como pudo, abrazo al cuerpo frente a el, dándose cuenta de la extraña textura que sus pieles producían, una acanelada y la otra pálida, y sin poderlo resistir con sus dedos, acomodo los rebeldes mechones azabaches que descansaban en el rostro de su esposo, y poco a poco cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.

_"te amo...dobe"_

un susurro llego a su oído produciéndole un rico estremecimiento, y con una media sonrisa calida en los labios, abrazó mas el cuerpo de Sasuke permitiendo ocultar su rostro en el fornido pecho y, aun con las palabras rondando en su mente y la inminente lluvia que producía un desquiciante sonido que obligaba a relucir el dolor de los corazones, se dispuso a dormir, teniendo en cuenta, que una simple lluvia no solo podía hacerlo recordar cosas dolorosa, si no que podía limpiar los pasados tormentosos que inundaban sus recuerdos, y rememorando, que con Sasuke a su lado, no había de absolutamente nada que temer...

...Y que mientras tuviera esa suave declaración de amor dicha con la gruesa voz de su marido, no tenia nada de que llorar, ni angustiarse, por que a fin de cuentas, después de dieciocho años, sabia, que por varios años mas, disfrutaría de esa sensual voz y esos fuertes brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza, prometiendo mudamente, que el pasado solo era eso...el pasado.

Mas calmado y con el sueño venciéndolo y con ganas de descansar a antes de que sus gemelitas despertaran y con ellas sus demás hijos, susurro con voz gentil y amorosa una frase, que hizo sonreír a Sasuke entre sueños...

"…_Yo también te amo...teme"_

Si...definitivamente una simple lluvia ya no podía hacer nada contra él, por que para sentirse completo, solo necesitaba a Sasuke y sus catorce hijos para sentirse pleno y amado...

*F ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ n N n N*

* * *

Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leerlo, les agradecería infinitamente que me dejaran sus críticas. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima n_n.


End file.
